Darth Vader
Darth Vader is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Target Vader #6: 11 Dec 2019 Current Issue :Star Wars: Darth Vader #1: 05 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Star Wars: Darth Vader #2: 11 Mar 2020 Status A new ongoing series started February 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Darth Vader' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Darth Vader #1 Star Wars: Target Vader #6 Star Wars: Target Vader #5 Star Wars: Target Vader #4 Star Wars: Target Vader #3 Star Wars: Target Vader #2 Star Wars: Target Vader #1 Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions #5 Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions #4 Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions #3 Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions #2 Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions #1 Darth Vader #25 Darth Vader #24 Darth Vader #23 Darth Vader #22 Darth Vader #21 Darth Vader #20 Darth Vader #19 Darth Vader Annual #2 Darth Vader #18 Darth Vader #17 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-19 & Annual #1, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down. - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader by Kieron Gillen & Salvador Larroca Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-25 & Annual #1, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down - Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 1 — Vader' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "When a Dark Lord needs help, who can he turn to? As Vader pursues a very personal vengeance against the Rebels and investigates the Emperor’s secret machinations, he clashes with weapons scavenger Aphra and deadly Battle Droids, and returns to Geonosis to build an army. But some very powerful people don’t want him to learn the truths he seeks!" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 2 — Shadows and Secrets' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "Bounty Hunters are on the attack, and Vader has been given a new mission for the Empire. Unfortunately, it’s completely at odds with his own personal mission. What’s a Dark Lord to do? Darth Vader and Aphra continue their alliance — but how long will it last? And who is Tagge’s mysterious new agent?" - *'Star Wars: Vader Down' - Collects vol. 1 #13-15, plus Star Wars vol. 4 #13-14 & Star Wars: Vader Down. "When Darth Vader accidentally finds himself facing off against the Rebel Fleet on his own, he is sent crashing onto a nearby planet. Will the Rebels seize this opportunity to put an end to one of their greatest enemies - or will they be made to feel the full power of the Dark Side?" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 3 — The Shu-Torun War' - Collects vol. 1 #16-19 & Annual #1. "As Inspector Thanoth returns with some startling information, it seems that Vader may have passed his master’s tests. But even after finding favor in the eyes of the Emperor, the Dark Lord’s schemes may yet prove his undoing…" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #20-25. "As Inspector Thanoth returns with some startling information, it seems that Vader may have passed his master’s tests. But even after finding favor in the eyes of the Emperor, the Dark Lord’s schemes may yet prove his undoing…" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 1: Imperial Machine' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Follow Vader as he receives his legendary red lightsaber and witness Vader's rise to power as a Dark Lord of the Sith!" - - (forthcoming, November 2018) *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 2: Legacy's End' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Temple librarian, puts forth a desperate effort to gather and preserve whatever he can of the Jedi legacy after the purge. Vader and the Grand Inquisitor cannot let Jocasta succeed and are sent after her, as alpatine views her as a particular threat. Her knowledge makes her almost a one-woman Jedi Order that must be stopped." - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 3: The Burning Seas' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18 & Annual #2. "As the Empire’s grip tightens on the galaxy, the stirrings of a rebellion begin in the Mon Cala system. The fearsome Darth Vader knows order must be maintained at all costs — and this time the job of snuffing out hope falls to Vader, his Inquisitors…and Wilhuff Tarkin! Bringing Mon Cala to heel means finding the surviving Jedi that foment this unrest. No tolerance for rebellion can be afforded. But how far will Vader go to complete his mission?" - *'Star Wars: Darth Vader—Dark Lord of the Sith, vol. 4: The Black Fortress' - Collects vol. 2 #19-25. "Seeking the path to his destiny, Vader returns to the place of his greatest defeat. There, echoes from the past reach out to him — both his own and the dark history of the Sith! Darkness rises above Mustafar as a brutal design begins to take shape. But the planet’s inhabitants will not take this desecration lightly and formulate plans of their own. Vader’s fortress will stand — but at a terrible cost." - *'Star Wars: Vader—Dark Visions' - Collects Dark Visions #1-5. "Who is Darth Vader? He has been many things: enforcer, commander, destroyer. He is, to many throughout the Galactic Empire, the ultimate symbol of power and fear. But there are those who have seen the Dark Lord in a different light. Some corners of the galaxy are so desperate that even Vader can be a knight in shining armor - while for certain Imperial Commanders, Vader's anger is the price of failure. But what is it like to lose your heart to a Sith Lord - and what fate awaits the star-crossed lover who has fallen for a man so unattainable?" - - *'Star Wars: Target Vader' - Collects Target Vader #1-6. "The Dark Lord of the Sith is on the hunt for a mysterious criminal syndicate operating outside of the Empire’s rule. But little does he know that he too is being targeted — by a group of the galaxy’s deadliest bounty hunters, hired by the syndicate to take out Vader once and for all! Led by fallen Imperial Officer Beilert Valance, this ragtag group of assassins will stop at nothing to score the biggest bounty of their lives. Valance and Dengar seek the perfect weapon to kill the Sith Lord — and they’ll need it when Vader turns the tables and corners them! But what happens when both the hunters and the hunted uncover the dark secrets behind the criminal syndicate known only as the Hidden Hand?" - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist: Salvador Larroca. Covers: Adi Granov. Volume 2 Writer: Charles Soule. Artist: Giuseppe Camuncoli. Volume 3 Writer: Greg Pak. Artist: Raffaele Ienco. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-25, 2015-2016. * Volume 2: #1-25, 2017-2018. * various mini-series: 2019 * Volume 3: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Darth Vader #2: 11 Mar 2020 :Star Wars: Darth Vader #3: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 13 May 2016 - [http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/05/13/marvelas-star-wars-darth-vader-comic-will-end-with-issue-25 Marvel’s Star Wars: Darth Vader Comic Will End with Issue #25] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in